Wasn't it Good
by RobxStar4eva
Summary: Starfire's P.O.V after a battle ends in tragedy. Songfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **_Felt like writing a sad, oneshot. Consider this a gift to all those who have reviewed "You're Beautiful" and are being patient for my updates (despite how slow I am Lol). I wrote this is like, 20 minutes, because I wanted to see what I was capable of writing in a short period of time. It's not great but it'll do. Hope you enjoy it._

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the song mentioned in this fanfiction. The song was sung by Tina Arena and is called "Wasn't it good"._**

* * *

**

**Wasn't It Good**

It was as if time as stopped. I was by his side even before he hit the ground; steadying him and lowering him gently to cradle his head in my lap. I didn't scream or shout. I simply sat by him, in stunned silence.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see that Raven and Beastboy had caught the criminal responsible and where now handing him over to the police. The police themselves had been quick to block off access to the area and a gathering crowd of people stood in anticipation behind the black and yellow tape. But I could not care less about them. I listened to his laboured breathing as my eyes darted from his paling face to the gunshot wound in his chest and back again as he attempted to move.

"Lie still." I pleaded, gripping his hand. "Cyborg has called for an ambulance. It shall be arriving shortly."

I did not know how I had managed to keep the fear from my voice but I certainly knew that my emotions would soon get the better of me. I could already feel the tears stinging in my eyes but I blinked them back, willing myself to stay strong for him.

"I'm sorry."

I wasn't entirely sure if he had spoken out loud or if it was in my head for his voice was just barely a whisper.

"What?"

"I'm sorry." He repeated, louder this time as a hand flew to his mouth to stifle a cough but it was without success.

My eyes widened at the sight of blood on his hand but I pulled my gaze away to look him in the eye.

"You should not be sorry." I whispered to him, stroking his hair. "I…I was not quick enough. I _knew_ what he was doing and yet I did not stop him! _I _am the one whoshould besorry."

A tear leaked out from the corner of my eye and he was quick to wipe it away with his thumb.

"Robin…_Richard_…"

He hushed me and pulled the mask from his face before smiling. I could tell he was in a great deal of pain for the corners of his mouth twitched and his body was beginning to shake.

"I'm sorry," He continued. "Because last night I promised to spend the rest of my life with you. And now I've broken that promise."

I let out a sob. "Richard, do not speak like that. Cyborg…he has called for the paramedics and they shall make you better and we can be together! You'll…you'll be ok! You'll be ok…"

Maybe if I had said it one more time I would come to believe my own lies. He was not ok and I knew that but I felt that I needed to keep hoping.

"Kory." He sighed. "I love you. You know that, right?"

I nodded fiercely and brought his hand to my cheek. "Yes, Richard, I know. And I love you too. That is why everything will be ok. Because we love each other."

His body convulsed as he coughed again, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth.

"Sing for me." He rasped, once again wiping away my tears. "Sing for me one last time, Kory."

My lip trembled but I nodded hesitantly before taking a deep, shaky breath.

"_Wouldn't you know It, I've lost my courage  
Isn't that funny, me lost for words.  
Not that it really matters, 'cause I know you know  
And you would have told me yourself if you could."_

His eyes drifted shut and a peaceful smile spread across his face. I brought my head down to rest our foreheads together.

_"Remember the first time, we met each other;  
You were in your world and I was in mine.  
Breaking down the barriers, we broke all the rules  
But wasn't it good, wasn't it fine.  
While I took for granted, you took your time._

_Longing for love; oh how we tried.  
It's over now that's understood, but wasn't it good._"

I rocked him gently in my arms and he lifted his head slowly to place a lingering kiss on my lips. Tears flowed endlessly down my face but I carried on singing; for his sake.

_"So long together, two would be lovers,  
Caring for flowers that just wouldn't grow.  
And in all of our tomorrows, we'll have yesterday  
And wasn't it good, wasn't it fine  
While I took for granted, you took your time  
Longing for love, oh how we tried  
It's over now that's understood…"_

The paramedics had already lifted Robin onto a stretcher but I had not left his side. I could feel his breathing slow and I knew that this was it. Kissing him once more on his cold lips I backed away, watching as he was loaded into the back of the ambulance.

"_But wasn't it good"

* * *

_

**Author's Note: **_How'd you like it? __Yes this is a tragedy so please don't send me reviews that say "**OMFG** I can't believe U killed Robin! **Die B!tch**" (I'm talking about you, Mr Anonymous reviewer!) __I'll just get mad if you write something like that. _

_I've never written a tragedy or a songfic before so I wanted to give it a shot. Comments?_


	2. Chapter 2 In the End

**Author's Note: **_Due to many requests for me to continue this story, I decided to write a second and FINAL chapter. It continues to be a romantic tragedy but there is a sort of happy ending. :) I hope you enjoy it._

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

The journey home from the crime scene was quite and somber. I looked to my grieving comrades.

Cyborg had his eyes fixed on the road ahead of him; his hands gripping the steering wheel tightly. He was angry and blamed himself for not acting quickly enough.

Beastboy looked lost. His face was pale and his body sagged. It was as if he had aged 20 years in 20 minutes. Robin had been his best friend and even now, at age 17, he had looked up to him as a role model of sorts.

Raven's head was turned in such a way that I could not see her face but it was clear from the way her body shook that she was crying.

I myself did not cry. I _couldn't _cry. I felt cold and disorientated as if everything were a dream…a nightmare. I had even pinched myself, several times now, leaving angry, red marks on my arms. Oddly enough, I couldn't feel the pain.

I gazed out of the window as the T-Car drove through the underground tunnel that linked our island to the mainland and it wasn't long before we had come to a stop in the garage on the ground floor of Titan's tower.

I closed my eyes for what I thought were only seconds but when I opened them again I found myself to be the only one remaining in the car. How long had I been here?

Pulling the door handle I let myself out and stepped out onto the hard concrete floor. Usually I would have flown but at that moment there was not an ounce of joy left in my being. I couldn't even visualize myself being happy again. Robin had made me happy but now…he was gone.

Upon entering the elevator I became suddenly aware of how utterly exhausted I was. I leant against the wall for support. My legs felt as if they had lost their bones and I truly believed that I was about to fall to the floor. Fortunately the elevator doors opened and I somehow managed to drag myself out and into the hallway. My eyelids felt heavy and my vision appeared strangely blurred. I stumbled several times, even grazing my knee but I kept on walking until I had reached my room.

The door slide open with a loud hissing sound and I tumbled inside, toppling to the ground with a quiet 'thud'.

My brow furrowed as my gaze began to focus and settle on my hands. They were…red. …_Blood_ red. I looked at my uniform. It too was red; stained with _his_ blood.

I let out a shriek and tore the clothing from my body in panic. I rushed to my bathroom and turned on my shower, marking the taps and the white tiles with crimson paint. Clambering inside I threw myself under the rushing water. I didn't care that it was too hot I just had to make myself clean.

I scrubbed my hands viciously until I was certain that no blood remained, leaving them throbbing and raw. By the time that I had turned off the water my skin had turned a faint shade of pink from the heat.

Once again I felt exhaustion hit me. Wrapping myself in a toweling dressing gown I returned to my room. The alarm had gone off before I had had time to open the curtains and a small bedside lamp was still switched own, providing a dim light. The bed sheets were exactly as Robin and I had left them after we had proclaimed our love for each other. In fact, his nightshirt was still lying on the floor.

I picked it up gently and held it to my chest, closing my heavy eyes. It felt incredibly comforting having it near to me, as if Robin himself were wrapping his strong arms around me.

Opening my eyes once again I found my gaze drift towards my desk. I stood up and looked closer. A white envelope addressed to me was sitting neatly in the corner.

Hesitantly, I picked it up and opened the seal before pulling out a letter and a beautiful, diamond ring.

_My dearest Koriand'r,_

_While you were sleeping I took the time to write this letter. I was brave enough last night to tell you that I love you. I have loved you from the day we met but I was stupid and let my work and my pride rule me instead of my heart. _

_For years I have battled against myself, trying to find ways to prove my love for you but for some reason it has always ended in failure and with me loosing even more hope of you loving me back._

_When you told me last night that you shared my feelings I felt like the happiest man alive. I never want to loose that feeling of happiness. And so here I am, writing you this letter because yet again I am too much of a coward to say it to your beautiful face. …I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Kori. I want to wake up to you every morning. I want you, Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran, to be my wife._

_If your answer is yes then I want you to wear this ring everyday for the rest of your life._

_If your answer is no then put the ring back in the envelope and place it on the desk. If I find it there tomorrow night then I shall know of your answer._

_Whatever your decision, however, you shall always remain my dearest love, my shinning star, my Koriand'r._

_Yours forever,_

_Richard Grayson._

I didn't know whether to smile or cry. However my eyes began to fill with tears and sadness took over. I felt a lump form in my throat and almost instantly I began to sob loudly. I crumbled to the ground, my emotions finally breaking free. I cried hysterically, screaming out to X'hal, asking why she had been so cruel as to take my love away from me.

Hours past and although I was no longer crying aloud, tears still flowed freely down my cheeks. Raven had tried to consol me but I demanded on being left alone to grieve.

I held both ring and letter rightly in my palm, as I lay, completely worn out, on the floor. My mind was whirring. Thoughts of what could have been consumed me.

Taking a deep breath and Setting the letter aside I pushed myself up onto my knees. My lips trembled and my body shook but as I slid the engagement ring onto my finger I could feel myself begin to smile.

Robin may have been gone but Richard Grayson would forever be alive in my heart. I would never forget.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Ok, I mean it now. This is the LAST chapter. You've read my my story so now review it._


End file.
